This invention relates generally to athletic training apparatus, more particularly concerns apparatus for developing a football player's blocking capability.
There is a constant need for simple, effective, low-cost training apparatus, particularly for use by football players who must develop blocking capability. Previously, players have pushed against sleds, weighted sacks or bags; however, this does not sufficiently develop all the leg muscles required as the blocker pushes against another player and "dances" to left to right as the other player tries to move around the blocker. Other devices used as training aids for this purpose lack the unusual combinations of structure, function and results as are now enabled by the present invention.